Lost and Found
by cloverlover
Summary: Their sole motive was to take pleasure from her pain, but she never felt any of that. She knew other people would have reacted differently, but she merely thought they were mildly amusing. After all, her bullies couldn't think of anything better to call her other than 'Loony' Lovegood, and took her things all the time, hiding them in random places.


Lost and Found

Luna never really paid much attention to those who liked to tease her. Their sole motive was to take pleasure from her pain, but she never felt any of that. She knew other people would have reacted differently, but she merely thought they were mildly amusing. After all, her bullies couldn't think of anything better to call her other than 'Loony' Lovegood, and took her things all the time, hiding them in random places.

_Ravenclaw's diadem was hidden, and it might not ever be found._

Fortunately, she had a very sharp eye when it came to finding things, so she wasn't worried; they always turned up in the end.

This time, however, they had hidden her favourite pair of shoes, some of her clothes, and her books. She had already found the latter in the library, stacked up in a dark, dusty corner – it wasn't a very creative hiding place, truth be told, it hadn't taken her more than five minutes. The trouble was the fact that she didn't have her wand, as they had taken that as well, which meant she wasn't able to Summon her things like she used to.

_My wand's made of silver lime… that means I'm a good Seer._

And now, as she stood underneath the arch leading to the Great Hall, she gazed helplessly at her red shoes dangling far above her. As for her wand, it was tucked behind the statue of Paracelsus, but since the statue was rather large, she had no hope of retrieving it any time soon.

_Paracelsus was a famous catcher of Nargles._

She had already put up posters in case people were kind-hearted enough to help her. She already knew the locations of her lost items, so they weren't exactly lost. '**WANTED: Silver lime wand, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, moderately flexible. LOCATED: On Paracelsus' head. If retrieved, please return to Luna Lovegood**', read one sign, haphazardly stuck on the wall with a badly done Sticking Charm.

_Nargles stick to mistletoe during Christmastime._

On the notice board outside the Great Hall, there was another. '**WANTED: Red shoes. LOCATED: At the top of the archway outside the Great Hall, look upwards.**' Again, it small print below, was written, '**If retrieved, please return to Luna Lovegood**'.

She wasn't concentrating on what was going on around her, but knew enough to know someone was nearby. "Hello," said Luna vaguely, glancing around.

_Blibbering Humdingers run away when they know someone's watching them – that's why no one ever finds them._

It was Harry. "How come you're not at the feast?" he asked. She could instantly tell there was something troubling him, but decided not to comment.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," she said serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs." She gestured toward the notice board, where her second poster was hanging precariously off the edge, due to the fact that there was no more space.

"How come people hide your stuff?" he asked her, frowning. Again, there was that familiar twitch again. Harry was hiding something, she knew, but she knew it wasn't about her, because Harry wasn't that kind of person.

_Blibbering Humdingers twitch when they're thinking about something too._

"Oh… well…" She shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."

_But you knew that already._

"That's no reason for them to take your things," he said quickly, sounding a little angry. "D'you want help finding them?" he continued, now looking concerned.

"Oh no," she said, smiling at him.

_I appreciate it, though._

"They'll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway… why aren't _you _at the feast?" She expected him to tell her right then and there, but instead he shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it."

"No," said Luna, observing him. He wasn't going to admit what was bothering him, but she thought she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."

_Death Eaters… what an ironic name. They eat life, not death._

Harry nodded. Luna knew he hadn't only acknowledged that Sirius was his godfather, but also that her suspicions had been correct, once again. "Have you…" he began hesitantly. "I mean, who… has anyone you've known ever died?"

She thought it would come to this. She hadn't thought about it in a long time. "Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother. She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine."

_Experimenting with dirigible plums is a dangerous thing. Dad still grows some in his garden in memory of her._

She heard Harry's mumbled apology. "Yes, it was rather horrible. I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"

"Er — isn't it?" said Harry uncertainly.

_He's going slightly pink. Nargles go pink when they're feeling sad._

She shook her head. "Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?" She couldn't believe it – after all, wasn't it _him _who heard the voices first?

"You mean…"

"In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." She smiled comfortingly as they looked at each other.

_He looks happier._

She saw Harry's right hand fidget with his clothes for a second, but then they stopped and he looked away. She knew he was going to change the subject, and indeed he did.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said. _He cares._

"Oh no," said Luna. "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up…It always does in the end…Well, have a nice holiday, Harry."

"Yeah… yeah, you too."

_I really hope you do._

**Author's Note:**

**Of course, the stuff about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Blibbering Humdingers and (yay!) Nargles are completely made up by yours truly, so you won't find this information in **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. **_**Hope you liked it. I ship this pairing!**


End file.
